Monster Series Scarlet Moon
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Yamamoto's skin erupts in a black hide. Gokudera's skin shivers and trembles, a pelt like a jaguar growing across his entire body.  Gokudera can do nothing to lessen Yamamoto's pain but absorb it.  8059


Twigs snap and branches shuffle beneath racing feet. Soil flies and dead leaves scatter. Trees, shrubs, and everything else flies by at a virtually indiscernible pace.

And yet he still does not run fast enough. Because behind him is the audible twigs and branches breaking under the feat of another.

A bare branch whips through air and scratches his cheek, drawing blood; he hardly takes notice, only running faster.

Sound ceases behind him – an almost dead silence falls. The birds stop their insistent chatter and the underfoot creatures fall still.

Yet he _still_ does not take notice; all he can hear is the thunder of his heart and the wheezing of his own breath. Damn it, if he could find the time to _shift_, he could leave his chaser far behind him! But he _can't_. The being behind him is advancing far too fast for him to leave in the dirt, too fast for him to even leave beyond ear shot. He will never be able to outrun him, will he?

"Gwaa!" An arm, solid strength, wraps around his waist, pulling him a sudden and painful halt. He doubles over the arm, coughing, trying to catch his breath.

Damp warmth rests over the only slightly painful cut on his cheek, bathing the small scratch with saliva.

"You _fucker_! Don't ever fuckin' lick me again!" He pushes futilely against his capturer's chest, his smoky green eyes furious and spitting. His silver hair catches the glare cast by the red moon, reflecting off of the face of his capturer.

For one brief moment, even he is caught in terror.

The moon's red shadow soaks his capturer's amber eyes crimson. His dark tan skin appears paler, more ashen, in the foreboding light and his onyx black hair is highlighted red. He looks _evil_; covered in blood and hungry for more.

And then his capturer shifts back – stands to his full height which towers over him by another three or four inches. Away from the glare cast by the moon reflecting off of his hair, his capturer appears… normal.

His capturer smiles innocently. "Mah mah~ You didn't mind so much last night, Gokudera-kun." His capturer taunts in a light, airy tone, waggling a finger at him as if to bring his point across. "You actually _really_ liked it!"

He – Gokudera – flushes darkly, sputtering indignantly as he tries to regain his senses. "F-fuck you!" His fist rams into the side of his capturer's face. "You fuckin' mutt!"

His capturer's head snaps to the side, following the blow. Before he can withdraw his fist, his capturer encircles his thin wrist in one large hand. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…" For one devastating moment, his capturer looks dangerously serious, scarily forbidding. Abruptly, his expression brightens; laughs. "Is that all you can say, Gokudera-kun?" He presses his caramel lips to each of Gokudera's knuckles, laving them gently.

Gokudera watches helplessly, torn between fighting and giving in. Being who he is, he eventually forces himself to commit to the former. "Get your fuckin' paws _off_ of me!" He rips his hand from his capturer's, raising the other and slapping him across his opposite cheek. "Don't touch me." He growls, teeth bared and frame tense.

Amber eyes focus on him, predatory in the red moonlight. Funereal and intelligent. Even as his capturer smiles and laughs softly, rubbing a hand across one abused cheek, his eyes don't change. "Mah, mah~ Gokuder-kun, do you have to hit so hard?"

"Tsch! I'd hit harder if I thought it would get anything through to you!" Pissed, he spins on his heel and stalks away.

He can feel the amber eyes trailing him.

"Gokudera-kun~" He jumps, yelps as the voice of his capturer whispers directly into his ear. "Why are you being so difficult?" Hands wander up his belly and span across his chest. His capturer chuckles sadly against his throat. "I need you tonight…" His capturer shudders, sighing against his lobe. "No fighting tonight."

He freezes, looking up to the sky where the blood red moon glowers down at them – full. A perfect glowing sphere resting in an endless sea of midnight blue and dots of sparkling white.

He looks over his shoulder at his capturer; in amber eyes is pain and need. His capturer shudders again; against his bottom caramel lip, two lengthened canines rest. Bared for a brief moment on a groaning sigh, sharp teeth are revealed in his capturer's mouth – not just _sharp_ teeth, but jagged.

His capturer was suffering the full moon curse his kind suffered: hunger for the heat of flesh, the relief from pain, and the companionship they feared and despised as well as needed.

"Gokudera-kun…" His capturer breathes, wrapping both arms around his waist and pulling him steadily closer. "Do you care for me?"

He stares with wide eyes at his capturer. "… Yamamoto…" He whispers, confused by this facet to the man who had been by his side (whether by his wish or not, but mostly against it) for nearly 13 years now. He hardens, squares his shoulders and puffs out his chest. "We do this by _my_ terms, you got that, you mutt? I say fucking roll over, you better fucking roll over and do a real neat trick to boot!" His cheeks are sprinkled with color.

His capturer – Yamamoto – tilts his head in thought before laughing delightedly. "Ah!" He holds Gokudera tight to his chest, nuzzling his nose into his hair. "Thank you, Gokudera-kun."

"Yeah, well don't get used to it!" He jabs a finger into Yamamoto's chest, huffing indignantly as his capturer offers no sign of discomfort at the abuse.

"Okay!" Yamamoto slipped a foot behind one of his.

"Oof! The _fuck_ are you doing?" Gokudera now stares up at Yamamoto, fallen to the earthen floor with his capturer following him down. He looks pissed.

"I'm getting ready!" Yamamoto grins, innocently ignoring Gokudera's glare of death as he runs a hand down Gokudera's side. "Mah mah~ I can't wait to do this, Gokudera-kun…"

He snorts and looks away; secretly, he bites his bottom lip. His eyelids lower to cover the lust glowing in his eyes. "You've done it before." He snarls, trying to keep himself calm as he feels Yamamoto strip them both. Yamamoto sits him up and then lays him back down, his back nestling into dry, cold leaves and dewy grass. He arches away from the chill, his nipples hardening.

Yamamoto smiles. "Ah, but this time feels special." He lifts Gokudera's hips and drags his pants and boxers off after ridding him of his shoes and socks. "Gokudera-kun is giving himself to me instead of me having to steal him away."

"Tsch, mutt! You _did_ steal me away! You chased me out of HQ into this fuckin' forest!" He crosses his arms petulantly across his chest, subtly trying to hide his perky buds. He pouts at a nearby tree. "Juudaime could need me at any moment and there won't be any way for him to get a hold of me! You idiot, you didn't even give me time to grab my phone!"

"Sorry, Gokudera-kun. I'll tell Tsuna that it was my entire fault that he couldn't get a hold of us when we get back." His large hands span Gokudera's hips, stroking the soft skin. He drops his head and nuzzles his head into Gokudera's lean belly. "Ma ma~ How is Gokudera-kun so soft?" He kisses Gokudera's belly button, tongue dipping into the navel. "It's like the skin of a peach!"

Gokudera slams a fist against the side of Yamamoto's head. "Go fuck yourself! Forget it, I'm done here!" He shoves his hands against Yamamoto's shoulders, fruitlessly attempting to get him off.

Yamamoto laughs softly and doesn't move. His tongue returns, laving one of Gokudera's unguarded nipples.

Gokudera hisses, arching sharply into the startling heat. "Holy _shit_!" The heat spreading from that one point reminds him just how completely cold he is… "You bastard! I'm fuckin' butt naked! … In the middle of fall! How _stupid_ can you get?" He wriggles and bucks, but Yamamoto remains stubbornly seated.

"Sorry, Gokudera-kun." Yamamoto bumps their foreheads affectionately together, Eskimo kissing a reluctant Gokudera. He rolls them onto their sides, his own back to the incoming chilly wind and Gokudera protected by his larger frame. "Is that better?"

Gokudera mumbles something under his breath, looking away. He huffs and hunches his shoulders, trying to retain fleeting heat.

Yamamoto rubs his hands down his arms, down his sides, over his thighs, and across his back. His hands slowly circle on every inch of flesh, warming Gokudera until Gokudera is lax against him.

Well, most lax. "Tsch, now my feet are cold…"

Yamamoto grins; he rests his lips over Gokudera's, arousing a consensual kiss from the silverette. As he does so, he slips his feet along Gokudera's.

Gokudera breaks away, startled. "Are you… playing _footsie_ with me?"

"Ma ma~ you said your feet were cold!" He kisses the tip of Gokudera's nose. "I want you to be completely relaxed, Gokudera-kun." He kisses the scratch on Gokudera's cheek, dragging his tongue along it.

"Oi! That stings, you mutt!" Nevertheless, he does nothing in the way of defense. His hands curl against Yamamoto's chest, body huddling into the unrelenting heat of his capturer's frame. He huffs. "What the fuck did I tell you about licking?"

Instead of answering, Yamamoto smiles against his jaw; his lips wander down… down… down… and then swallows around one beady nipple, the other being mercilessly pinched between his thumb and forefinger, being rolled between the two digits. The nipple in his mouth he grazes with his teeth, running each jagged edge against the hard bud.

Gokudera bites his bottom lip hard, undulating. His toes curl briefly before he brings himself under control. He looks away from his capturer, gazing up at the crimson red moon. His arms come hesitantly up and then around Yamamoto's shoulders – instantly, he feels the temperature change. Each chilly autumn wind had breathed another degree of heat from Yamamoto's back, leaving him lukewarm compared to his normally oven-like heat.

"Y-Yamamoto… Yamamoto!" He grits his teeth and then growls. "Roll over!"

Yamamoto looks up at him, amber eyes adorably confused. He breathes hotly over Gokudera's nipple as he asks: "Oya? Do you want to be on top?" He grins. "Ma ma~ Kinky Gokudera-kun…"

"No, you idiot!" Gokudera slaps a hand to his forehead and then rubs that side of his face. "Roll over _on top_ of me!"

Now Yamamoto lifts his head, inquisitive. "Why? I thought you didn't want me on top."

"_Just fucking do it!_"

"Okay! Okay!" Yamamoto shifts and then rises; he looks down at Gokudera, amber eyes softening. "You look beautiful, Gokudera-kun." He lifts a hand and strokes back Gokudera's hair.

The silverette stares at him with wide eyes and blushing cheeks. He sputters. "F-fuck you! Just get it over with already, would you?" He crosses his arms again and glares up at him. If looks could kill, Yamamoto would be dead a hundred times over.

"But I haven't even started yet!"

"Then _get_ the _fuck_ off of me."

Bands of steel wrap around his waist – Yamamoto's arms. His capturer rests his head on his ribs, smiling happily. "Nope!" He nibbles on the closest rib, outlining it with his tongue. "Ma ma~ … Do you still have _that_ sensitive spot?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" He bites his bottom lip and looks away, tries to find something else to look at.

"I think you do, Gokudera-kun…" A wicked glint enters his eyes. His mouth travels down Gokudera's front, nibbling and licking each individual rib as he went. As he got closer to Gokudera's navel, the silverette trembles intensified. At his navel, he made a left. Just there, an inch or so above his jutting hipbone, he bites down.

"Gah!" Gokudera bucks, hands tangling in Yamamoto's onyx black hair. "Y-you m-mutt! Don't d-d-do that-t!" Even as he says this, his hands keep Yamamoto in place. "Why the hell is-s that so s-s-sensitive?" He can almost hate himself for that one small bundle of euphoric nerves.

Yamamoto chuckles. "Who knows?" He licks the small piece of flesh, rubbing his tongue against it before biting down again. I think it's a terrific spot."

"You're an as-ssss!"

"Maybe." Yamamoto slips a hand around his length, half-hard from their teasing session. Slowly, he flexes his fingers, drumming them along Gokudera's member. "But you still love me, right?" He strokes.

"Hah… uuuuhh… nnn… W-who the fuc-ck g-gave you that-t-t idea-aaaahh…" He pants. "Ah _shit_, put your m-mouth here…" He pumps the head of his own cock, wanting Yamamoto's mouth there.

Yamamoto chuckles. "Here?" He rubs his thumb into the slit.

Gokudera nods numbly, biting his bottom lip. "Y-you want me r-r-relax-ssss-ed, r-r-right?" His nails dig into Yamamoto's shoulders as he relents to Gokudera's command. "Uuh!" Damp heat slides down his length, sucking at his head before sinking down halfway. Slowly, Yamamoto blows him.

With a pop, Yamamoto lets him go, gazing fondly at his handy work.

Gokudera hisses. "Why the fuck did you stop?" He sounds murderous.

He is answered by another mysterious smile. "Not much longer, Gokudera-kun…" He runs his fingers along Gokudera's wet member, gathering spit and pre-cum. "I'm going to lose control of myself, listening to you make such erotic sounds and tasting so good."

Gokudera tangles one hand in his hair and the other he bites into Yamamoto's shoulder. "Than what are you waiting for?" His cheeks color violently as he spreads his legs. "Tsch, _finally_." He gulps.

Yamamoto licks his lips and smiles softly, lovingly. "Thank you, Gokudera-kun." He drops his head; he leaves a kiss on Gokudera's member, his sac, his inner thigh… He wiggles one finger against his entrance, rubbing the ring of muscle instead of forcing his way in. Gokudera unwinds beneath the gentle persuasion, the muscles in his inner thighs trembling as his legs spread further apart.

"Uuuh…. Nnn… Guuh…. Ahh… Aaah… …. Ah? Th-the fuck? YAMAMOTO, THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" He tries to wrench Yamamoto's head away from where it is, but fails miserably; Yamamoto traps his assaulting hands in one hand, forcing it away from him as his other hand holds his legs open, though they fight to close. He doesn't answer Gokudera.

His tongue continues to teases Gokudera's orifice, teasing its way pass the reluctant sphincter and undulating slowly within him. He pulls away for a brief moment; spits where his mouth had just been, and then comes back, rimming Gokudera once more.

"Y-you sick perv-vvv – uuhh!" Gokudera writhes and shakes, but finds no reprieve. "Just p-put it in m-me!"

"Uh-uh-uh, Gokudera-kun~ Once I'm in, I won't be able to control myself." Yamamoto does _that _again – gets reflected off of by the blood red moon; his amber eyes flash crimson and his onyx black hair appears blood soaked. This appearance brings frightening clarity to his words. "I want you to feel good."

Gokudera falls silent – he can't think of anything to say. He closes his eyes and relaxes, despite the _weirdness_ of having something so _wet_ and _warm_ thrusting into him.

In another moment, the finger that had patiently been toying with his orifice slips easily within him. It pumps in time with Yamamoto's tongue, urging him to open up. A third finger joins and discomfort itches at the edge of his thoughts, but just barely so. The two digits flex and scissor as Yamamoto continues to thrust his tongue.

"Ah… Uuhh… Nnn…" Gokudera stares down at Yamamoto with heavy lidded eyes. Breathless, all he can do is watch. And watch fixedly at that.

"Are you ready, Gokudera-kun?" Yamamoto pants; the crimson moon isn't reflecting off of him now, but yet his eyes remain scarlet – a testimony to how far gone he is.

"Tsch!" He snarls at Yamamoto. "I've _been_ ready, you mutt!" He arches sharply, bucking into Yamamoto's mouth. "_Put it in me, you fucker_!"

"Hah hah ah…" Yamamoto rises over him, blocking out the moon – his eyes glow viciously, his jagged canines glint. "Okay, Gokudera-kun…" His voice is low and sultry, dark and smooth like liquid chocolate.

One hand braces on Gokudera's hip, flipping him over; he hisses, displeased. "Oi! We're not doing this like _your_ kind!" Gokudera struggles to turn back over. "Get _off_ of me you – Gah!" His eyes widen and his upper body falls against the forest floor. For an instant, he was frozen with shock. "Y-you _mutt_!" He struggles uselessly.

Yamamoto's jaw tightens – his teeth bite deeper into the nape of Gokudera's neck. He is so far gone, he shows no pity for his lover or sorrow for what he is doing. His hands free, he holds Gokudera's hips up as he nudges at his orifice, rubbing his cock between his cheeks. He growls, pleased at the sensation. He growls again, pleased with the coppery taste flooding his mouth.

"Ah… uuuhhh…" Gokudera's struggles weaken as his body floods with delightful sensations. "F-fuck… I-in me-eeh, you-oh f-f-fucker…"

Yamamoto wraps a hand around his length, holding himself in place. He begins pushing in, slowly at first, just until his head was enveloped by Gokudera's heat, just until the silverette was swearing on end in pleasure/pain. And then he pulled back at the last possible second.

"What the fuck are you doing now?" Gokudera screams; he jerks his head from side to side, trying to glare at his lover; his attempts end painfully, blood trickling down his neck as Yamamoto bites down harder.

Against the back of his neck, Yamamoto smirks. He pulls his hips back further, hands sliding from Gokudera's hips to each ass cheek, holding them apart.

"Y-Yamamoto?" Gokudera begins to feel a nervous clenching in his lower belly – something is off about this. "AAAAAAHH!" If not for Yamamoto's mouth clamped on his nape, he would have thrown his head back – maybe would have tried to bite the leaves so close but not close enough. His hands scrabble at fallen twigs and dry leaves, dirt sticking underneath his nails. "Aaaaahhh…." Saliva trails from the corner of his lips, his throat swallowing reflexively. "F-fuck…"

A thin trail of blood travels down his inner thigh.

Yamamoto strokes his hip, running sharp claws along sensitive flesh. He pulls back an inch – pushes back in. Gokudera's body is forced to encompass him completely; sheath his length though it was not _entirely_ prepared for its intrusion. He pulls back two inches – plunging back in, his sac slaps against the perfect globes of Gokudera's ass.

"S-stop, fuck-k-ker… D-damn it, that was t-too fas-ss-t." He pants and gasps as Yamamoto ignores him, thrusting brutally into his body. "Y-Yamamoto… Aah!" That nervous clenching in his lower belly begins growing, tying into painfully rapturous knots.

The teeth at his neck relent, releasing to lap at the wound. "Takeshi…" Yamamoto moans. "Call me Takeshi." He sucks the bleeding mar. "Haya-kun…" He impales Gokudera, hips shoving so hard, Gokudera propels into the ground.

"A-ah! T-Takeshi! S-son of a bitch!"

"Heh heh… Thank you." Yamamoto raises a hand; settles it next to Gokudera's head.

Glowing green eyes widen at what they see; Yamamoto's arm is covered in thick black fur, casted with glossy red – again, the blood red moon's doing. Each finger, usually long and thin yet strong and calloused, is shorter, thicker… ending with curving claws.

"A-ah… fuck!" Gokudera twists his head back, pushing back against Yamamoto, absorbing each virile plunge.

Against Yamamoto, he began to change as well; their hands tangled as golden-yellow fur sprouted from his pale skin, black rosettes growing from the beautiful pelt. Their fur contrasts – Yamamoto's ebony against his gold, his glossy highlight of red against Gokudera's black rosettes. Yamamoto's claws dig into Gokudera's palm and Gokudera's claws dig into Yamamoto's fingers.

Above him, Yamamoto begins to growl lowly, a deep rumbling in the bottom of his chest. Yamamoto drops his head, resting it on Gokudera's shoulder as his hips snap back and forth, driving them both forward.

Gokudera can see his bared fangs, his lengthening snout – his jaw cracks as it unhinges and there is the briefest flash of pain across Yamamoto's features, but such an intense expression that it leaves a scar on Gokudera's heart.

This was the difference between his kind and Yamamoto's kind: he felt no pain; Yamamoto felt it all.

It takes concentration – concentration Yamamoto makes difficult to obtain, his urgent thrusts blanking out Gokudera's mind – to try and follow Yamamoto through the process. He feels Yamamoto grow inside of him, feels something uncomfortable grow from his gland as it pounds against his prostate, and knows that the change is occurring everywhere. In time with it, he shifts as well.

Yamamoto's skin erupts in a black hide; Gokudera's skin shivers and trembles, a pelt like a jaguar growing across his entire body. Yamamoto's bones begin to break and move, begin to shatter and reform.

Gokudera can only follow, his own bones fluently reshaping – leaving him only slightly uncomfortable – and listen as Yamamoto howls in pain against his shoulder. He has to give his lover points; even though he has to be in agony, he doesn't cry like a little girl or even show any sign of discomfort aside from that initial howl. He falls painfully silent, fangs clenched tightly as he rides Gokudera hard, working to make himself (and Gokudera) forget the torture he is bearing.

Gokudera can't forget – no matter how hard Yamamoto fucks him, he can hear his ragged breathing, _feel_ his shape shift against his back.

"T-Takeshi! L-lemme r-r-roll over!" He has to look Yamamoto in the face; has to see what he is feeling because he knows Yamamoto won't tell him.

Against his shoulder, Yamamoto shakes his head; he can feel Yamamoto's muzzle, long and fuzzy with a wet nose, burrow into the junction of his shoulder and neck.

In response, his muzzle lengthens and thickens – speaking the human language becomes impossible. In pleasure, he releases a cat-like whistle; in the next moment, he yowls, pissed at being denied.

His tail whips and then curls around Yamamoto's waist as he tries to twist around and rake at him with razor sharp claws, to rip at him with jaws of sharp teeth.

Yamamoto growls against his throat; suddenly, he rolls his hips, every ounce of strength he has aiding him.

Gokudera yowls, glowing green eyes widening as his black lips open wide, baring his incisors. His ears press flat to his skull and his whiskers twitch back against his cheeks. His claws maul everything near him as he writhes, body flowing and arcing – with every ounce of _his_ strength, he pushes back on Yamamoto.

Like animals – which they _are_ – the fuck on the filthy forest floor, claws leaving grooves in the soil and fangs leaving long, bleeding scabs beneath fur (not that Gokudera can reach any higher than Yamamoto's forearm) and hides sweaty.

One – two – _three…_ "RRRRROOOOOWWWWWW!" Gokudera collapses against the foliage, cumming across the leaves.

Yamamoto sinks his canines into the back of his neck, holding him still. He sinks fully into Gokudera – pulls out to the tip and then pushes back in. He sighs deeply, hot breath blowing across Gokudera's one shoulder. Slowly, he begins to speed up. In moments, he screws Gokudera raw, his larger, longer body pushing Gokudera flat to the ground like a cage of muscle and lust.

Gokudera is powerless but to hiss and yowl and purr in pleasure – every attempt to try and shove Yamamoto off is foiled by his lover's overwhelming strength and strong grip holding him in place.

Painfully, forcefully, Yamamoto bucks against him, causing Gokudera to writhe and mewl. Maybe minutes later, maybe _hours_ later, Yamamoto arches sharply into him; his grip on Gokudera's neck relents as he throws his head to the sky, howling to the blood red moon.

Deep within Gokudera's body, something _spikes_. The barb on the end of Yamamoto's penis catches as Yamamoto orgasms, setting against Gokudera's prostate as Yamamoto orgasms.

He yowls loudly, his volume almost on par with Yamamoto's howl. He feels the sweet, _sweet_ pain of his lover's set barb, of the constant warmth beating at his insides.

"RRROOOOOOWWWWW!"

"HHHHHAAAARROOOOOO~OOOOO!"

Silence sets; all that can be heard is their panting, their racing hearts. It takes several minutes before Yamamoto can safely detach himself from Gokudera without hurting him, his barb retracting back into the head of his penis.

A canine function.

Yamamoto moans as he rolls off of Gokudera, a long tongue lolling from his muzzle in a doggy-smile. He reaches out a fur-covered arm with paw-ish hands and brings Gokudera's feline frame against his solid, masculine chest.

Spent, Gokudera can only bring himself to growl warningly. His bright neon green eyes glower at his lover, but only receives a _very _pleased bark. Yamamoto rests his head on his shoulder blades, tongue flicking over Gokudera's clavicle before he nuzzles against his back.

He bats at Yamamoto's face with a large paw, hissing in displeasure. Yamamoto's tongue bathes the cut created by the slap, yet remains still. He 'smiles' at Gokudera, scarlet eyes warm and loving, more like how his eyes usually look; if not a different color. He snuggles closer, wrapping an arm around Gokudera and wrapping his short, thick fingers round Gokudera's padded paw. His tongue bathes Gokudera's black lips – a goodnight kiss.

As he falls asleep, the pain of transformation numbed from Gokudera's 'distraction', Gokudera hesitantly relaxes. Once he can feel Yamamoto sleeping against him, he all but melts into Yamamoto's heat. His fur wasn't meant to retain heat – his kind came from the fucking _jungle_. In Yamamoto's arms, the chill of the night becomes unnoticeable. Oh so slowly, sleep begins to claim him…

And then Yamamoto rolls over… right on top of him, still asleep.

Serenity dies in that moment. Yamamoto must _die_… _after_ they get back to HQ and heating.

_**Author's Note: Gokudera is a shapeshifter (Jaguar) and Yamamoto is a werewolf; just in case no one caught on to that and got horribly confused. If you still don't get it, please read the first of the series: 'Monster Series Crystalline Sphere'. It is an RL (RebornXLambo) story that introduces this story and (hopefully) the next few one-shots that I will do focused on each of those pairings.**_

_**BULBUS GLANDIS**__** - (also called a knot) is an erectile tissue structure on the penis of canid mammals. During mating the tissues swell up and lock (tie) the male's penis inside the female.[1] For domestic dogs the tie may last up to half an hour, though usually less.**_

_**- This is the 'barb' that Gokudera kept referring to on Yamamoto's penis. It is a natural function in all canines – if it is different for wolves, I'm sorry. **_


End file.
